This invention relates to ladders and more particularly to a boarding ladder for small boats and the like.
When a vessel such as a power or sailing yacht is equipped with a boarding ladder, it is considered essential that the ladder be constructed so that it can be removed from the side or stern of the boat for storage aboard the craft when underway. Storage space aboard most small boats usually is in short supply and many boarding ladders are made foldable or collapsible so that they can be compacted to fit into a locker or elsewhere. Other ladders have parts which are bolted or otherwise secured together to allow for disassembly but this arrangement is objected to by boat owners since it is a tedious and time-consuming task to prepare such a ladder for storage or to reassemble it for use.